Revolution
by CrimsonRed40
Summary: Annabeth Chase, a small town village girl who's about to get married to a man she doesn't love. Until a Bandit Pirate by the name of Percy Jackson kidnaps her. Now Luke and a group called The Titans are out to get Annabeth back and kill Percy and his, uh, 'merry' crew. PAIRINGS INSIDE!
1. A Kidnapping in The East

**Revolution.**

-.-

**Chapter 1: A Kidnapping in The East.**

-.-

_**-The Bride**_.-

"You're beautiful Annabeth! Luke will be awestruck!" Annabeth's step-Mom states while flipping the young girls veil in front of her face.

"Awestruck...Yes." Annabeth can't help but frown at the 17 year-old in the mirror.

Mrs. Chase frowns at the lack of enthusiasm. "Be happy! Most girls would die to marry a Titan Captain, especially such an acclaimed one like Luke Castellan!"

The Titans, most people called them the Law for the eastern region, but Annabeth knew better. They were tyrants. But one simply does not say no to Luke Castellan, it would mean an accidental death a few days later.

It was times like these that Annabeth wished she didn't have long golden locks, or unique stormy grey eyes.

But alas, she was doing this for her family, not her Step-Mom particularly, but for her little brothers and her Dad.

She had a duty, and her family would be much better off with the income Luke made.

With this thought, Annabeth did the logical thing. She forced a polite smile and said. "He'll love it!"

Mrs. Chase squeals in excitement, clapping her hands. "Come! Lets go show your Father!"

And Annabeth was dragged off to go flaunt her pretty white gown.

One day, one day before she would Mrs. Annabeth Castellan. The name sounded odd and foreign in her mouth.

-.-

Children were running around with sparklers in their hands, a live band playing and many other festivities.

Annabeth felt like she was the only one not having fun.

She was not to see the groom till she walked down in her wedding dress, which she was thankful for.

Suddenly her Dad sits down next to her, breathing hard from all the dancing he's done. "Hey Sweetheart, you okay?"

Annabeth smiles sadly at the aging man, she really loved him. "Nothing, just nervous about tomorrow."

Her Dad seems to instantly tell she's lying. "Honey, don't do anything you don't feel is best."

"This is best." She tells him simply.

Her Dad frowns. "You were always too logical for your own good Anni, just like your Mother... I'm telling you to do what you feel is right for yourself, not for us."

Annabeth nods slowly, Dad was telling her to do the exact opposite of what her Step-Mom was saying.

"Don't marry for anything other than true love." He kisses her on the cheek, before walking back to his expectant Wife.

Annabeth sighs, deciding to take a breather out in the woods.

-.-

-**_The_**_** Party Crasher**__.-_

Sea green eyes scanned the festival, analyzing every persons movement.

The boy grins like a fool as he spots a distinct head of curly blond hair.

Hurriedly the boy pushes past people to the girl, grabbing her shoulder. The Woman looks over with angry blue eyes.

'You will know her by her grey eyes.' His Employers had told him, seemed odd to Percy, since grey wasn't even a real eye color.

"Sorry, my bad." Percy apologizes, not that the girl needed one. She was too busy squealing over his looks.

Percy ignores her and sets out to find the grey eyed girl.

He literally had no idea why his new boss put all the trouble into finding him, when his specialty wasn't even stealth. Percy was a warrior through and through. He liked to fight outright, no beating around the bush. However, when he was offered such a hefty sum, he couldn't decline.

That kind of money would be enough to help his Mom.

Which was why he was now determined to find Luke Castellans bride.

It was only a flash of blonde, but for some reason, Percy left inclined to follow it.

The Woman must've been light on her feet, she danced around the villagers while Percy stumbled and bumped after her.

It was like fate, if Percy believed in such a thing. The Girl made her way to the woods, into the silent solitude.

Percy followed after her, curious as to why she would run out into the woods.

Suddenly she stops, turns around and hits Percy with narrow eyes. "Who are you? Why are you following me?"

Percy doesn't answer, just stares at her. Grey eyes...

"Are you Annabeth Chase? Luke Castellans fiancée?" He only says this as a curtesy, he doubted anyone else in this small village had grey eyes.

She looks him up in down, and something seems to click her her head." You're a bandit-"

Percy grins at this. "I prefer the term 'hired help' better."

Annabeth opens her mouth to scream for help, but Percy leaps forward and places his hand on her mouth.

"I'm sorry about this.." Percy mumbles, then mentally slaps himself for it. 'Do I WANT her to know this is my first kidnapping job?!'

Annabeth gives a surprisingly strong struggle for a village girl, kicking and thrashing as Percy tried to retain her.

He holds her with one arm while fumbling for the cloth bathed in a sleeping potion.

It takes a few more seconds before the pretty girl is out, slacking in his grasp.

Percy breathes out. "Geez, the girls got strength that's for sure."

-_**The Bride.-**_

Annabeth shot up, gasping as she remembers her dream.

"Morning Miss Annabeth." A low, chipper voice states.

Annabeth looks over at the Man, no older than her. With messy black hair, tanned skin, and fierce sea green eyes.

She tries to pull her hand up to attack him, only to find it chained to the wagon.

The man chuckles as he steers his one black horse pulling the wagon.

"Where are you taking me?!" Annabeth demands as she struggles against the chains.

"To the Northern region, my home." Percy states.

"No."

Percy wasn't sure how to respond to this. "Uh, yes?"

"No!"

Stormy, calculation grey eyes clash with torrent, sea green ones.

"You will take me back. Now."

"I don't think you're in a position to be making orders Missy." Percy barks back goodnaturedly.

"Since, you know, you're chained to a wagon an-"

"I know!" Annabeth growls at the airheaded boy.

Percy just laughs awkwardly.

-.-

**A/N: This isn't mainly Percabeth, this chapter is just Percabeth, next will be some other couple:D**

**Tell me what ya think!**


	2. Reasons Not To Like Percy

**A/N: I am SO glad you all liked it! Here's another chapter just for all the awesome reviews I've gotten!**

**-.-**

**Chapter 2: Reasons Not To Like Percy**

-.-

-_**The Officer and The Huntress.-**_

Luke sat with an unreadable expression on his face as the messenger shakily informs him of Annabeth.

"-She's gone Captain." He ends with a pale expression, it always sucked being the bearer of bad news.

"Send out a search party, delay the wedding for another week. Ready my horse." Luke orders everyone in the room in little to two seconds.

"Ready mine as well." A new vice states, making Luke smile and look over.

"Thalia, come to join your longtime friend, eh?" Luke asks the woman.

Thalia asks teasingly. "What? Don't want me here?"

"Course not, glad to have you here." Luke grins. "Though I could find her myself, extra help is always wanted."

"Oh and I suppose you know what direction she went." Thalia asks nonchalantly.

"..." Luke, as well as everyone else, knew Thalia had a way with tracking. Unlike anything he's ever seen before.

"Psh, just c'mon you show off."

Thalia smiles smugly. "That's what I thought."

-.-

-_**The Pirate and The Village Girl-**_

The old wagon traveled in silence through the night, well, save for the obnoxious whistling in the front.

Annabeth silently wondered how someone could be so carefree after kidnapping a Titan Captains Fiancée. She decided that it was either pride or naivety that gave him such an easy-going aura.

Suddenly the wagon stops, the man hopping out from the front.

Annabeth felt obliged to ask. "Why have we stopped?"

Again, those dark green eyes pierce right through her, making her feel rather uncomfortable.

He smiles , the eyes affect loosening slightly. "Afraid they might find you and bring you back Annabeth?"

Annabeth glares at him. "Don't be a fool, it was merely a question!"

He raises his hands up in a surrender motion. "Okay, okay! It was joke, geez..."

Annabeth scoffs, a little embarrassed at her overreaction. "Just answer the question."

Percy answers. "It's late. I doubt you'll feel comfortable sleeping on this old wooden thing."

Annabeth raises an eyebrow at this. "How thoughtful."

Percy shrugs sheepishly. And Annabeth can't help but feel surprised. He was a Bandit, so why was he acting so kind?

"You know what would make me really comfortable?" Annabeth says.

Percy looks at her questioningly. "What?"

"Sleeping in my own bed." Annabeth finishes.

Percy grins and shakes his head. "Sorry WiseGirl, you'll just have to settle for a hotel mattress."

Annabeth thought as much.

-.-

-_**Motel 6-**_

Pleading to the old Chinese lady at the counter had come to no avail, since she didn't speak much english. Percy had just stood there with an amused look on his face as Annabeth tried to tug away from the cuffs, which attached the both of them together.

"You can take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." He states awkwardly as he uncuffs himself and then cuffs Annabeth to the side of the bed.

Annabeth doesn't answer, just gives him the biggest glare she could muster in her tiredness.

"...I'll go get us some room service, any special orders?"

"..." Annabeth kept quiet and even though she felt like a child for it, she wouldn't answer. It was the only way she could try to get back at the incredibly kind Bandit.

"...Sooo a cheeseburger good?"

"..."

"You don't have to say anything, just a nod or a shake of the head."

Annabeth almost groaned, what kind of Bandit was he?!

"...Alright then, cheeseburger it is." Percy shuffles out, locking the door behind him.

As soon as the doors closed, Annabeth and searching all around her for hair pin, screw, or anything else that could be used to pick a lock.

Unfortunately pillows and blankets weren't going to cut it.

After several minutes of searching, Annabeth gives up, and falls on her pillow with a large sigh.

She doesn't bother looking up as the door jingles open. Percy shuffling in by the sounds of it.

A hesitance in his footing tells Annabeth he's seen her limp figure. Probably thinking she's asleep.

"Uh, Miss?" He asks softly with hesitance in his voice. Annabeth doesn't answer.

After a few seconds Percy sighs, placing a plate of food in the nightstand.

A few minutes pass by, before Percy blows the lights out. The sound of him hitting the couch moments later.

-.-

Annabeth woke up to the sound of her own stomach growling.

She frowns and pulls on her cuffed hand. She sighs in annoyance as she shifts into an upright position.

It's then that the door to the bathroom opens, revealing the messy haired, shirtless Percy. Annabeth can't help but stare at his defined abs, scars, both faint and new, marred his tanned skin, not that that was really a flaw.

'Kidnappers aren't supposed to look that good! They're supposed to be bearded and fat and ugly!' Annabeth silently moans as the boy looks over at her.

Sea green eyes meet with grey ones as Percy notices his captive is awake. "Oh, morning Annabeth..." He greets cluelessly, unaware of his affect on the girl.

"Morning." She greets briefly as she looks away awkwardly, and of course, that's when her stomach decides to betray her with a large growl.

Percy cracks a smile. "Hungry? I got you food last night, but you fell asleep. It's cold now. But there's always breakfast."

Annabeth nods. 'Just put a shirt on already!'

Percy doesn't, however. Instead, the Bandit goes over to Annabeth, grabbing a key from his pocket. He reaches over to the cuff attached to the bed, Annabeth leaning away as he unlocks it.

'Why are you even thinking like this?! It's already been decided! You'll marry Luke. A Titan Captain! Percy...He's a Bandit! An ugly, moral-less, evil man!'

"Is it hurting you?" His low voice asks.

"Huh?" Annabeth mumbles, before mentally facepalming at how idiotic she sounds.

Percy looks over in concern, before pointing to her wrist where the cuff was covering. Annabeth then notices that her wrist was red from rubbing against the metal. "Oh...Yes it does."

Percy nods before undoing this one too.

For a second Annabeth believes that she may not have to wear the cursed thing, but this hope quickly diminishes as Percy gently reaches over to her other hand and cuffs it.

He gives her an apologetic look as he does so. "Sorry, but I can't have you running away unexpectedly..."

Annabeth then realizes she could allow herself to think that Percy was good looking (more like gorgeous, but whichever worked), because in the end he was still what he was. A Bandit, and she was his job. Simple as that.

Then a thought occurred to Annabeth. "Who hired you to kidnap me?" She asks accusingly.

Percy gives a surprised look, before answering. "Well, I'm not sure I'm allowed to give out that information."

"Why not?" Annabeth narrows her eyes and purses her lips. However, the effect of this expression is wasted as her stomach growls again.

Percy cracks a grin and stands up. "I'll tell you what, when we reach the borders I'll tell you. But for now let's get some breakfast."

Annabeth nods reluctantly, the hunger making her resolve for her.

Once Percy is fully dressed (in a baggy black t-shirt and jeans) he cuffs himself to Annabeth and the two make their way to the breakfast buffet.

Percy carelessly shoves donuts in his mouth while Annabeth watches in distain. 'Another reason not to like him...'

Percy looks up, mouth full. He takes a large gulp which Annabeth knows most be painful.

"Aren't you going to eat?" He asks in confusion.

"I have been eating." Annabeth informs him, pointing to her empty plate.

"You ate one donut..."

"I'm full."

"You hadn't eaten anything yesterday!"

"Why does it matter if I don't eat?!" Annabeth suddenly growls in anger.

Percy frowns. "Because starving yourself isn't healthy!"

Annabeth snorts sarcastically. "Really? I had no idea."

Percy just responds. "You are my Captive and I say you will eat more."

If only there were other people besides Percy and her at this hotel. She would've yelled bloody murder. However, the hotel was place in the middle of no where, no one in sight. Which made things a lot more difficult.

"Whatever..." Annabeth huffs in frustration.

'He's pushy, another reason not to like him.'

Guess she was eating more stale donuts.

She decided then that she'd start the invisible tally in her head. For reasons not to like Percy.

-.-

**-****_Flashback-_**

_**- The Village Girl-**_

_Annabeth sat cross-legged on the ground. A large blue book propped in the middle._

_"Annabeth, what are you reading?" Annabeth's Dad asks as the young girl flips fervently through the book. He puts down his old gardening book to stare at her._

_"A book on skyscraper blueprints." She states blankly, flipping to another page. "Did you know that the size of a skyscraper was well over 50 cu-"_

_Dad interrupts. "-Annabeth, where on earth did you find that?"_

_Intelligent gray eyes look up at him warily. "Why? Is it against the law to have it?"_

_Her Dad frowns, before shaking his head. "I'm just asking. The Titans had confiscated most books of the old times."_

_Annabeth puts her book down and frowns "You mean before the blackout. But why would they do that?"_

_"Eh, to make sure we had them all in tact when they found a way to turn the energy back on. But that was years ago...You were just a baby." Her Dad looks off into the distance, as though in a daydream._

_"...Was Mom still with us then?" Annabeth asks knowingly._

_Dad looks at her in surprise, before smiling and nodding. "You're a lot like her Anni."_

_Annabeth frowns, she hated it when he said that. Being compared to someone who abandoned them. And that glint in his eyes that practically screamed her Dads thoughts._

_'Someday you'll leave too.'_

-.-

**Thanks for reading guys! Please R&R for more! (I hope to get the same amount of reviews as last time, if possible). Critics are welcome! Flames...Not so much..**


	3. A Pirates Life for Me

**Chapter 3: A Pirates Life for Me.**

-.-

-**The Bandit and the Village Girl-**

Percy was beginning to feel dismayed. It was day two already and his blonde haired Captive had said close to no words to him.

It wasn't that Percy was that eager to talk, he just didn't like the awkward silence. Which was awkward due to her trying to glare holes into him for the past hour.

"Are you thirsty?" Percy asks, not looking away from the road.

"..."

"...Ooookay then..." Percy had been taken by Annabeths rare beauty when he'd first seen her. She wasn't like all the Barbie-beauty's seen at Olympus, the intelligent gray eyes set her apart from them. She looked at though she was always analyzing his every move, and Percy was beginning to think he didn't like it. But even with her coldness Percy was still intrigued.

After all, no one with a face like hers could be that bad, right? Not to mention the wavy blond hair, or the perfectly tanned skin, or the soft pink lips..

'What is wrong with me?!' Percy shakes his head fervently, trying hard to empty the though content out of his brain.

'Pull yourself together Percy! It's just because its your first kidnapping. You're nervous is all..' Percy reassures himself.

The feeling of eyes on him cause him to turn and look at Annabeth, who's giving him a 'WTFudge' look.

Percy chuckles nervously and looks ahead to hide his red face.

'Just get to the ship Percy, Just get to the ship..'

-.-

-**The Prince and the Blacksmith-**

**^Noblesville, 10 miles from Ship.^**

Jason sat cross-legged on a ten foot tall wall of stone. It circled around the rich city known as Noblesville. Probably meant to keep people like him out.

All around, droves of Titan Soldiers marched the land, alert and wide awake.

Jason tugs his brown, tattered cloak so the hoodie is covering his face.

'Why do I always get the hard jobs?' He asks himself.

Leo finally seems to reach the top of the wall. "Jason...LittleHelpHere?!" He musters out.

"Oh yeah, sure!" Jason goes over and helps to heave the dark haired boy over.

Leo sits panting, sweat dropping from his tan skin. "I will never know how you do that..."

Jason hands the boy a canteen of water, which he gladly takes. "You ready?" He asks his friend with a nervous smile.

Leo grins. "Psh, I was born ready Jase."

Jason chuckles. "Get your hood on Leo, we've got a Princess to kidnap."

Leo grins, but then pauses and looks to the taller boy. "Wait, how are we going to know which one she is?"

"I'm not sure, they just said we'd know her when we see her.." Jason says, sounding unsure about the whole thing as well.

Leo pulls his hood over his head. "Why do I feel like we're getting screwed over?" He mumbles as he follows Jason to the palace, which just so happened to be the dark, intimidating tower in the distance.

-.-

-**The Princess-**

Piper turned sharply, blocking Clarisse's attack with her small dagger.

Clarisse grins sadistically, before twisting her spear around, causing Piper to lose her balance, and eventually fall on her butt.

Clarisse points the sharp end of the spear at her. "216 me, 0 you."

Piper rolls her eyes at the older woman, as Clarisse gives her a hand. "Thanks for that." Piper says while dusting herself off.

A scoff is heard in the distance, causing both girls to look over.

A dark haired girl with her arms crossed all but sneers at them, particularly Piper. "I'll never understand why you bother with these drawls Piper, you're never going to be in a battle anyways." She states while checking her nails.

Piper rolls her eyes, out of all the potential sisters she could've had, she was stuck with Drew. "Whatever Drew."

Clarisse tightens her fists, knowing she wouldn't be able to say a thing to the Princess without punishment.

Drew hums. "Little Miss Rebellious. Do you really think Dad'll pay attention to you just because you're disobeying him?" Drew laughs delicately. "If anything, he'll just be disgusted with you!"

Piper turns away, not allowing Drew to see how much that hurt her. "C'mon Clarisse, I'm suddenly feeling the urge to train outside today."

Clarisse nods, shooting Drew a death glare, before leasing the way outside. "I know just the place."

-.-

Piper kept slashing and slashing in anger. She knew the sweat dripping from her brow was unattractive, and frankly she didn't care.

Clarisse just leaned against a tree and watched silently, being the bodyguard to a princess was a lot less exciting than you'd think.

"Stupid-slash-dumb-slash-Drew! Who asked her anyways?!" Piper yells in frustration.

Clarisse rolls her eyes. "She's right though, you know. Everyone in the palace stares at you warily, like you're going to just up and turn on them."

Piper frowns. "I didn't steal or do anything wrong though, you know I didn't you were there-!"

"I was, which only caused them to think you intimidated the man into giving you his chariot." Clarisse states bluntly. "Who'd have known he'd just up and act like you took the stupid thing?"

Piper groans before plopping her butt on the ground. "I give up."she states with her eyes closed, focusing on the soft breeze drifting through the forest area.

"Don't be a crybaby Brat." Clarisse mumbles half heartedly, before sitting down next to her charge.

They sit there in silence, a comfortable one Piper only really felt with Clarisse.

A gust of wind flies by, and suddenly Clarisse is on her feet, hand on her spear, eying the forest warily.

"Clarisse?" Piper asks, her eyes changing to a worried blue.

"Mmm-PIPER STAY DOWN!"

Piper obeys, and everything else is a blur.

Clarisse swings her spear at two hooded figures, who both duck. One swift and steady. The other falling over his feet.

"Whoa-! Calm down crazy Lady!" The shorter one yells. "We're just here to take the Princess!"

"Leo!" The other yells in frustration.

"What? She's bound to find out sometime..."

Clarisse narrows her eyes at the bickering duo. "Listen here Boys, the Princess here is my Charge. And I ain't letting either of you lay a finger one her."

Suddenly a group of soldiers make their way to the clearing.

Clarisse grins. "Ah! Finall-"

"The Princess and her Guard-! They're trying to run away!"A baffled Soldier accuses, pointing a trembling finger at them.

"What-?! How'd you even come to that conclusion?!" Clarisse yells angrily. But doesn't have time to argue, as the soldiers are already attacking.

"Crap-! Piper! Up! We need to go."

Piper just nods, flying to her feet.

"Follow us! We know a way out!" The taller Man states as he leads the way

The shorter one grabs something from his pocket as Clarisse and Piper run past. He throws it at the approaching Soldiers.

Piper turns around like enough to see a combustion of flames ignite, blocking the way from the Soldiers.

"Whoa!" Is all she can say, catching a mischievous grin from under the shorter ones hoodie.

"I cannot BELIEVE this!" Clarisse yells in anger as bell sirens go off in the distance.

The rest is a blur, Piper just follows after Clarisse, trying to keep up with the athletic girl.

The taller man stops abruptly, causing Clarisse to almost run into him. "Hey!" She yells as Piper stops just in time.

The shorter boy in the back, however, must not know what stop means, as he skits to a stop, nudging Piper slightly.

"Sorry 'bout that.." He mumbles.

"We're jumping." The taller one states calmly.

"What?! Are you nuts?" Piper exclaims, looking at the fifteen foot jump into a large river.

"What if there are rocks or something?!"

"There they are!" A distant voice yells.

"Better than being speared to death, eh Princess?" Clarisse asks bluntly.

Piper bites the side of her mouth, watching as the taller boy leaps fearlessly into the river.

The shorter one goes next.

"I dot know if I can do this!" Piper mumbles to Clarisse, who just grabs her forearm.

"We're about to find out."

And with this, Clarisse jumps, dragging a screaming Piper with her.

Piper could've sworn her stomach dropped, before she hit icy cold water. The shock of it momentarily paralyzing her.

Clarisse's grip on her never fails, and she pulls Piper up as she gasps for air.

They swim to land, where the two hooded boys are.

The shorter one untied her cloak, throwing it to the side. Revealing a tan boy. His hair curly, even wet, a carefree smile on his face. He wasn't necessarily handsome, and muscles were evident in his arms, probably from all the illegal activity he's done before.

"Leo-!" The taller one chastises with just one word.

The Latino boy rolls her chocolate brown eyes at his fellow kidnapper. "Relax Jason, it's not like any of those soldiers are crazy enough to jump off a cliff and into a river."

The taller one, Jason, just groans as he walks over to them. Electric blue eyes look down as Piper, who just stares up nervously.

"Princess." He extends his hand to help her up.

Piper almost takes it, but Clarisse growls, pushing his hand away. "She can stand on her own." And Piper does. Clarisse grinning as though proving her point. "Don't think for a moment that we're going with you."

Piper frowns at Clarisse. She didn't like the idea of going with two strangers all that much. But at the moment, it sounded a heck of a lot better than trying to get back into the palace. Something told her she didn't want that. "Clarisse, maybe we should..."

Clarisse gives a bewildered glance. "Are you serious?! You can't be serious! They're hired to kidnap you! And who do you think they're going to give you to, huh? Santa Claus?!"

Piper bites her lips, before turning to the two boys. "You guys aren't going to kill us?"

"No." Jason states.

"If we were hired to kill you, you'd already be dead!" Leo states lightheartedly, getting a punch from Jason. "Ouch! It was just a joke!"

"Promise?" Piper asks, causing Clarisse to scoff in disbelief.

The taller one raises his hands to his good, hesitant at first. He removes his hood. And Piper has to stop herself from gasping at the boys looks. Wet blonde hair, the same, oddly friendly blue eyes, and a chiseled face. He looks completely serious as he says. "Promise."

-.-

"This is ridiculous." Clarisse states as she trudges along the forest, eying the two boys, who were about ten feet in front of them.

"Not really.." Piper tries feebly.

"Oh c'mon. Pretty boy over there bats his eyes at you and you'd follow him off a frigging cliff!" Clarisse whispers harshly.

Piper opens her mouthy to respond. But is cut off by Leo, who appears right next to her.

"Technically, she did follow him of a cliff." Leo grins at Clarisse, who simply glares back.

"Am I right?...Okay, neeevermind..."

Piper can't help but giggle a bit at the boys awkward attempts to be funny.

She turns to the boy in front, a lone figure with spiked blonde hair.

Leo glances over, before sighing at the clearly love-struck girl. "Reyna's got competition..." He mumbles underneath his breath.

"We'll be at the ship in a few minutes." Jason states, looking back at the three. "Then we only have to wait for Percy."

"That Captain of ours...Always being late." Leo chuckles.

-.-

-**The Bandit and the Village Girl-**

Percy huffed, before sneezing. "Geez, someone must be thinking about me."

Annabeth scoffs. "Or talking behind your back.."

Percy looks baffled for a moment, before chuckling like the idea is ridiculous.

He stops the horse, jumping off and walking it to a giant ship.

"We're here."

Annabeth tries not to look impressed or intimidated as she eyes the large wooden ship. A turquoise mast tied up.

The ship opens up for them as if sensing their presence, and Percy slowly pulls BlackJack into it.

"Welcome to Calypso, my baby." Percy grins, sea green eyes bright with appreciation.

-.-


	4. Strange Encounters

**A/N: Wow you guys are seriously awesome! 40 reviews!?**

-.-

**Chapter 4: Strange Encounters**

-.-

-**The Princess, Prince, and Blacksmith-**

When Piper was younger, her Father would sit down every night and tell her bedtime stories. Some of which included pirates. In the books, they were all bearded, rude, fat, and smelly.

So her surprise was immense when Jason pointed towards the large ship hidden in the forest.

"This is Calypso, the best pirate ship around, with the best pirates on board." Leo states cockily, causing Jason to roll his eyes.

"Y-you guys are pirates-?" Piper chokes out in utter shock.

Jason looks at her cautiously as if expecting her to run off. "Yeeah, is that a problem?"

This is when Clarisse decides to blow up. "Is that a problem?! Oh for the love of-!" Her face had turned a bright red as she throws her hands up in the air.

"Not at all." Piper answers meekly, trying to ignore Clarisse's angered rant. "Just that...Are you two pirates?"

Leo puffs out his chest and nods along with the casual Jason, before the bridge extends to them.

"Shall we-?" Jason asks while allowing Piper to go first.

Piper would've thought this cute and very gentleman-like any other time. But not when she was now the first to meet the ships crew.

Instant flashes of evil eyed men with hooks for hands go through her mind as she slowly walks to her doom.

Leo groans in frustration from behind. "Look, if you trip I'll catch you!"

Piper could almost laugh at this, Leo thought she was nervous about tripping? When she was entering a pirate ship?!

"Leo, shut it." Jason orders flatly, gaining a grimace from his friend.

Claresse gives Piper an awkward pat on the shoulder, but it's enough to give the smaller girl strength. If all went wrong, she'd still have her trusted bodyguard by her side.

'Don't throw up.' She tells herself, looking back at Jason, who smiles reassuringly, which was a very good look on him. 'Oh gosh, do not throw up in front of the cute pirate...'

-.-

**^On Calypso/Argo 2^**

Annabeth sat frozen to her seat, which was actually a barrel loaded with wheat. All around her people were seated on either the floor or relaxed against the wall.

Annabeth wasn't shy in the least, but she was definitely thankful for Percy standing in front of her.

"Sup guys, this is Annabeth, the girl I was sent to kidnap." Percy states this obvious fact with casual indifference, and Annabeth could tell he wasn't one to enjoy the spotlight.

"Uh, cool." Someone mumbles.

"I was in the middle of making a taco sandwich..." One guy complains, a very similar looking boy peering over in disgust.

"Dude, nasty."

One girl rolls her eyes at this, before looking at Percy. "Leo and Jason haven't gotten back yet."

"Really? Odd...I'm usually the late one..."

Suddenly, an Asian boy with a baby face and a built body runs out from inside the ship. "Percy, Leo and Jason are here."

Percy perks up at this. "Great!"

"They've got one too many girls though..."

"Oh...Well, never mind that. Where are they?"

"Here." A relaxed voice states, and Annabeth instantly knows its not the girl in the front. No, her face was too pale and stricken to be that confident.

Sure enough, as the four newcomers enter the deck, the one who spoke reveals himself, grinning cooly. "And with the Princess too." He points to the pale girl, before giving her a reassuring pat on the back. Piper visibly loosens up at this, smiling shyly as she peers up at him.

A brunette haired girl all but scrunches her face up at the sight, and Annabeth vaguely wondered why.

"And her bodyguard." Leo adds helpfully, pointing at the larger, curly haired girl. Clarisse returns this for a glare that probably meant to burn through his head.

"Ehem, well, this is Annabeth-"

"-Hi Annabeth!" Leo interjects, causing everyone to look at him. "...Well, carry on!" He orders before taking a random seat on the ground.

"...Anyways, this is Annabeth Chase, I, uh, kidnapped her before she could get married!" Percy almost flinches himself at the way says this.

Annabeth rolls her eyes as the Princess and her Bodyguard walk towards her.

Percy turns his attention to the three. "You guys are probably wondering why we kidnapped you."

"To sell us off, obviously." Clarisse scowls, making Percy grimace at her facial expression.

"Well, yes, we were paid to kidnap you guys...There's more to it than that, but it's kind of classified.." Percy ends awkwardly.

Suddenly the door behind the two hooded boys opens, revealing a dark haired boy with even darker eyes. He doesn't bother to look at the newcomers, just focuses his attention on Percy. "A group of Titan soldiers, no more than 30 feet from here."

Percy frowns, and a glimmer of hope runs through Annabeth. "What-? How'd they find us so quickly?"

The younger man just stares. "A woman is leading them. She's got a bow and seems to be the tracker of the group."

Percy shakes his head, before turning his attention to his crew.

"Leo, get us out of here. Katie, Conner, and Travis you three get the newcomers safely inside their rooms. Protect them. Everyone else, you know what to do." Percy speaks fast, and his crew moves even faster. Like a well oiled machine. A girl and two look-a-likes making their way towards Annabeth and the two others.

"You three are with us." The girl states as politely as possible.

Annabeth just barely manages to catch Percy looking at three others. "Reyna, Jason, Nico. You're with me."

A pang of something hits Annabeth as she watches the three follow their Captain.

'I am not worried.' She tells herself numbly as she's shepherd away.

'I'm not worried..'

-.-

Nico di 'Angelo follows after his Captain diligently, Reyna and Jason were in front of him, but neither said a thing. Reyna kept shooting glances at Jason, who seemed oblivious to them.

The ships bridge extends out, allowing the four to make their way onto land.

"How many did you see Nico?" Percy asks seriously, hand on his hilt.

Nico places his hands on his own black sword. "A dozen, maybe more."

"Mmm, be ready, they're coming."

It's like the calm before the storm as figures dressed in black and red uniform step out. Two figures are different from the rest, one, a male with a scar on his face and a very angry expression, was dressed in standard red and black like his comrades. The only difference being the gold cape and the shiny medals on his chest, indicating him to be a captain. A shocking scar running through his eye and downward.

The second one, however, is a woman, with shocking blue eyes and spiked black hair. Wearing a black leather jacket, black skinny jeans, and black combat boots. The girl was obviously punk, and was looking at the four of them like they were merely blocks standing in her way.

"Evening." Percy greets with a chilled smile. "Something I can help you with?"

"Cut the crap, we know Annabeth is on this ship. So step aside, and maybe we'll let you live." The Captain states harshly.

Percy tilts his head slightly. "I'm sorry, Anna-who?"

"Anna and Beth, whoever they are." Jason says.

"Annabeth! My Fiancée?" The diversion clearly wasn't working, as it only make the man angrier.

"Dude, I don't know where you reign from, but were I grew up, marrying two people wasn't allowed." Percy says awkwardly, causing Nico to crack a small smile.

The only girl in the group steps forward, placing a pale hand on the angry mans shoulder, calming him down instantly.

She then looks at them, taking a moment to stare all of them in the eyes. Nico was fully prepared to put on a pokerface.

It seemed that it was no use though, as soon as her piercing eyes met his black, void ones, Nico felt as though she was staring into his very soul. Which is odd, because that's what most people told him they felt when meeting his eyes.

It was odd having the roles reversed.

After an excruciating moment of their stare down, the strange woman cracks a smile, as though figuring out some truth in his eyes.

"Got you."

And just like that, a battle breaks out.

Percy, Jason, and Reyna move faster than lightening, unleashing their weapons and taking the soldiers down like flies.

Nico unsheathes his own pure black sword as a soldier charges him. He swiftly ducks to evade the soldiers spear, swinging his own sword to end the fight in one move.

The soldier drops to Nico's feet, and Nico barely has time to look up before another spear crashes down on him. He uses his sword to block it, and comes face to face with the same smiling woman from before, the same blue eyes even more intense closer up.

Her smile only widens, as though she knows she's got him. This angers Nico, and with a grunt he overpowers her spear, jumping back to face her.

From the corner of his eye he can see Reyna and Jason working as a team to take down the rest of the soldiers. Percy on his own facing the Captain.

Reflexes work before his brain does as he narrowly dodges another attack. "Pay attention to your own opponent!" The Woman yells as she swings again.

Nico glares at her as he dodges another attack. I would hardly call you an opponent..."

The Woman pauses for a moment, glaring at him. "Oh, you're one of those guys are ya?"

"Wha-" Nico doesn't have time to say anything back, as her attacks become faster, swifter, and stronger.

"Geez Woman!" Nico then starts to counter her attacks with his own, his sword like an extension of his arm.

"Sexist!"

Nico had been called a lot of things in his life, but that was a first. "What? I love women!" He argues, wondering briefly why he felt so reluctant to hurt this girl.

She gives him an appalled look. "You're sick."

"What-! I didn't mean it like that!" Nico stops himself, shaking his head. He wasn't supposed to care what the enemy thought of him.

Nico refocuses all his attention on the battle, able to match the woman's talent.

Suddenly something flings in between them, catching the woman right in the head. And just like that she's knocked out.

Nico just stands there, breathing heavily and wondering how the heck a rock could fly itself at a girls head.

"Hey!"

Nico turns his attention to the boat, where a dark skinned girl with wild black curls waves like a madwoman at him.

'Hazel.' Nico thinks, waving slightly, though a little angry at his half sister for butting in on his battle.

Though he wasn't the only one, as the ships crew is now shooting arrows at the soldiers.

"Retreat!" The Captain yells at his remaining soldiers, dodging one of Percy's attacks and running off, along with all his men.

Nico breathes out as his three comrades walk up unharmed, before looking at the girl on the ground. "What do we do with her?"

Percy frowns. "Another Captive, I guess."

"Great." Reyna states sarcastically. "Jason, help me get the girl in."

"Don't worry Reyna I got her." Nico says before he even realizes his mouth is moving.

The three give him odd looks, as their usually quiet, introverted friend picks the girl up.

"Oookay." Percy says as Nico walks off into the ship, girl in hands.

"That was odd." Nico hears Jason say before he enters the ship.

-.-

"Argo 2!" Leo exclaims.

"Leo, for the last time, it has Calypso painted in bright blue on the side of it! So it's name is Calypso." Percy says shortly.

"When I built this ship I had already stated its name would be Argo 11, not the name of your ex-girlfriend!" Leo all but explodes.

Jason groans. "Dude, if I have to hear about this one more time..."

Percy gives him a look that says-How do you think I feel- before turning to Leo. "Look, we'll change the name of the ship when we get back to Olympus Isle, alright?"

Leo frowns. "Fine, but it's name will b-"

"Argo 2, I know." Percy an Jason state at the same time.

Leo just grins. "Glad you guys agree, now where's Hazel? I have to ask her something..."

The Latino boy walks off cheerfully.

Percy and Jason just stare. "How can he be so annoyingly persistent, and then-"

"The world may never know."

Katie opens the door, brushing past Leo as she turns to Percy and Jason. "Percy! There you are! The Huntress is awake."

"She's not trying to kill anyone, right?" Jason asks worriedly.

"No...Well, except for Nico...Something about an unfair fight..." Katie shrugs, though Percy and Jason both know.

"Alright, I'll be up in just a sec." Percy says, just wanting to finish his sandwich in peace for once.


	5. Old Friends New Enemies

**A/N: THE COUPLES HAVE BEEN DECIDED!**

**Main Couples.**

Percabeth!

Jasper!

Thalico!

Leyna!

**Minor Couples.**

Frazel! (Poll is now closed and they are minor)

Gruniper!

Tratie!

Posally!

Clriss (ClarissexChris)

**Love Triangles?**

**Luke?**

**You'll have to read to find out;)**

-.-

**Chapter 5: Old Friends. New Enemies.**

**-.-**

Thalia sat stiffly, glaring across the room, a dark haired boy staring unimtimidated back at her. After her wake up, she'd all but blown up at him. Claiming their fight to be unfair, seeing as people from the ship were throwing rocks at them.

'_Where did they get rocks in the first place?'_

Thalia had to admit she was impressed (grudgingly, of course) at how cool he was the whole time. His dark, haunted eyes never left her, and if Thalia wasn't so determined not to be, she'd be feeling awkward right now.

What was up with his eyes anyway? What kind of boy this young has such a deep, black hole gaze, like you would never guess what he was thinking...

Suddenly the door swings open, revealing the Captain of the ship.

Nico instantly stands, trying to push his messy black hair out of his face. "Percy."

Percy nods his thanks to the boy, who nods back and exits the room, not a second glance back.

Thalia can't help herself but watch his retreating figure, before the door closes.

And then her eyes are glaring daggers through Percy.

He notices, and coughed uncomfortably as he takes a seat. "My name is Percy Jackson, Captain of this ship."

"..."

There's a pause, as though he's waiting for her to introduce herself. Which she refuses to do.

"...Right then. We're headed to Olympus, I'm sure you've heard of it." Percy eggs on.

Thalia tries not to give anything away, but inside a storm has started. Olympus? The place was widely known for being the Capitol for crime, the Titans even had to put posters up to warn everyone to never associate with an Olympian or Demigod (as they called themselves) Thalia wasn't sure what the difference between the two were, but she wasn't eager to find out.

A low chuckle knocks her out of her daze, and she shoots Percy a glare. "What's so funny?"

Percy shakes his head. "When I told the other captives that, they all but blew a gasket. You? Well, I'm just surprised you're not trying to jump out the window.."

'_Tempting idea..'_ Thalia said nothing more, refusing to associate with the Pirate.

"You know, before the worldwide black out, Olympus was called the Hawaiian Islands. A paradise spot. I wonder why everyone here on the Main Land hates it now..." Percy frowns, as if in deep thought.

The blackout was 18 years ago, Thalia wasn't even born then. But she could imagine how quickly people could forget about a 'paradise spot' when their lives were in danger.

"Well, you are free to roam the ship." Percy tells her lightly, before standing up to leave.

'_Roam the-Is he stupid?!_' Thalia didn't ask, too happy at having a chance to escape.

She follows after Percy, wanting to push him over for moving so slowly.

Finally, she reaches the deck, Percy opens it to let her out. She takes one look at the place and her heart drops.

Pirates, everywhere, bustling about the ship. Which was in the middle of the ocean.

Thalia didn't think rowing would work this far out, not to mention she didn't even know which way to go.

She barely catches the dark boy smirking at her from on top the side railings.

She glares at him, wanting very much to push him off into the deep blue.

He ignores her, looking down at his black sword and continuing to clean it.

'_What is with him?!'_

-.-

Annabeth determined not to enjoy herself on this ship. But the Princess, a pretty girl named Piper, was making it difficult. With her big fat smile and her sighs of pure joy.

What's so special about being on a boat anyways?

Clarisse just stands next to her, glaring at any Pirate that walks by as Piper looks fascinatedly over the edge of the railing.

Annabeth sighs, deciding to break off from the two and wander the boat.

Until a gasp from behind her distracts her.

"Annabeth-!"

Annabeth freezes, knowing that voice like a distant memory. "Thalia?"

Her hair is cut short, that's the first thing Annabeth notices as the punk rock girl smirks at her.

"What are you doing on a pirate ship?" Annabeth asks in astonishment.

"Trying to rescue you." Thalia counters coolly.

Annabeth can't help but let a smile slip, lunching forward to hug her old time friend.

"You didn't do a very good job." Annabeth laughs, just happy to have someone she knows aboard the ship.

Thalia shrugs. "I'm working in it. Don't worry, Luke wont let you go that easily, though it might take a whole for him to round up a ship. He will be here."

Annabeth's smile quickly turns fake as she nods. "Great."

Thalia raises an eyebrow at this, but doesn't say anything.

Annabeth silently wondered why he had to fake a smile, when she should've been overjoyed.

-.-

Piper had never been to sea before. Technically, she'd never been outside the kingdom walls. After her Dad had lost her Mother in the blackout, he'd been paranoid to the point of extreme.

So being able to feel the cool wind against her skin. The salty smell of the ocean. It was a thrill for her, to see something new.

Clarisse seemed determined not to enjoy herself, leaning against the railings and glaring daggers at anyone that walked past.

Piper understood, it was Clarisse's job to keep her safe. But Piper really just wished she would relax. She didn't say this though.

It's then that the blonde haired Jason decides to appear, right next to her.

Piper gives a short gasp of surprise, causing the boy to smile. "Sorry." He tells her lightly.

Piper coughs out a nervous laugh, and Clarisse rolls her eyes. "Oh no, I startle easily.." Okay, now she knew she sounded like an idiot.

"So, uh, Jason right?"

"Yeah, Jason Grace, you look like you've never been on a ship before." He says, trying to make conversation.

Piper shrugs. "Yeah well, that's because I haven't...Ever. Never really even been outside my kingdoms walls..."

Jason frowns at this. "Well, I have some free time off if you want a tour of the place. Since you guys are more of guests than captives.."

Clarisse scoffs. "We're pretty mu-"

"I'd love to!" Piper interrupts, flashing Clarisse a quick warning glare.

"Great, we can start with where you guys will be sleeping." Jason says with a smile.

Okay, it was official, Piper had a crush, and he was a pirate.

Oh well, who cares that princesses can only get married to princes? She'd just disown her heritage.

Jason points to the mess hall, eyes filled with content as he speaks.

Yeah, disowning herself should work.

-.-

"Reyna?"

Reyna tries to ignore the voice begin her.

"Reyna, all that evil death glaring is scaring me." Leo says, before leaving the stern to look down at bottom deck, where Reyna is staring.

"What's the big deal anyways? Did the Stolls poor oil on the floor again?" Leo smirks just thinking about it, those brothers were pure genius at times.

"It's nothing." Reyna states shortly, but doesn't walk away.

And then Leo spots it, three figures walking around the deck. Ones the bigger girl, Clarisse, who's lacking behind, glowering at any and everything near her.

The other two are Jason and the Princess. Pipers eyes seeming to have changed to a happy green as Jason talks animatedly with her.

"Ah...I see." Leo mumbles, before looking over at Reyna. "You alright?"

"I'll be just fine." Reyna says, her words like venom. "No way am I letting a little princess stand in the way of us."

"Uh, what was that Crazy Lady?" Leo asks, becoming nervous.

Reyna just smirks. "Nothing you need to worry about Elf Boy." And then she stalks off.

"Awe man, now I have to warn Jason.." Leo whines to himself, before going back to steering the ship.

"Stupid Crazy Lady." He mumbles.

-.-

**A/N: For my SYOC, I would love some more characters! If you all would send some in! You can send it in on my profile on here, and all the info is on my profile!:D**

**Oh! And go check out my profile! Tons of info there. And I almost always have a poll up!**


	6. Stranded

**A/N: sorry for the long wait, it was finals week for me and it. Was. Hectic. Anyways, here's another chapter of Revolution!:D**

**Shout outs!**

_emmalunajackson33_: Oh thanks so much! And you totally should write a story! It's a lot of fun:D And to be honest, I was afraid to portray Leo! He's too much of an awesome character for me NOT to be intimidated writing him:)

_LeoLuver_: Love the username! And Leo is totally one of my favorite characters in the series! I'm glad you like the pairings:D

-.-

**Chapter 6:**** Stranded**

-.-

Thalia simply stared over the railings, at the deep blue waves of water.

"You shouldn't be on deck." Nico's voice says. Thalia turns around abruptly, seeing the boys face that revealed nothing.

"A storm is brewing." And with this Nico walks off, raven black hair blowing in the wind.

Thalia imagined her own hair probably looked crazy at the moment. "Strange boy." And then she stood there for a few moments longer, in the all-but empty deck.

-.-

Percy was apprehensive, to say the least. This storm felt like a big one, and that meant a lot of lead way lost. He doubted Annabeth's and Piper's persuers would give up on them just because they were now overseas.

"Percy." Jason states as he walks in the room, causing Percy to turn and stare questioningly.

"We have about an hour before the storm hits. Leo's confirmed there to be a small island up ahead." Jason gives him a pointed look. "Just say the word."

Percy nods. "To the island then, best to have some sort protection against this storm, even if it is just a small island."

Jason nods. "I'll tell Leo now." And without wasting another minute, the blonde walks out.

Percy sighs, this was going to be a long day.

A small, almost hesitant knock is heard from his door. Percy instantly knows its not anyone from the crew, seeing as no one who knew him cared about formality.

"Come in." He yells, watching as the door creaks open. A brunette head of hair pops out, and Percy recognizes it to be the Princess. He ignores the wave of disappointment at not seeing a head of blonde instead.

"Yes Piper?" He asks expectantly, though he's thoughts elsewhere. Lately that's all his thoughts had been on. It didn't help that Annabeth didn't want anything to do with him.

"I was just wondering if you've seen Clarisse, my Bodyguard, around at all." Piper asks, not stepping into the room.

Percy grimaces at the thought of Clarisse, the woman was nasty. "I think Leo said something about her and Chris in the Blacksmith quarter."

Piper just stares. "And that is...Where?"

"Ah! Just down the hall and two door to the left." Percy smiles.

"Okay thanks!" She states happily, before closing the door.

Percy grins, glad to know not every captive on board hated him.

Then he frowns, because this brings his thoughts to the one girl who seems to not be able to stand him.

-.-

Piper had been looking for Clarisse for about an hour. She was worried. It wasn't like Clarisse to leave her side, and while she didn't necessarily dislike being alone for once, worry for her friend overruled.

The sound of clanging metal is heard first as Piper reaches the room. She knocks, but gets no answer above the loud sounds. She quietly opens the door and peeks her head in the red tinted room. Full of fire and metal, Blacksmiths heaving away at their metal.

At the back of the room stands a large man, one who isn't all too concentrated on his work as his co-workers seem to be.

Clarisse is with him, hand on hips and a cool, unimpressed expression on her face. Piper can tell she's nervous, years of knowing the woman helped her notice the small changes in demeanor as she talks to the man.

Piper frowns in confusion, wondering what's wrong with the Bodyguard.

And then it hits her.

Piper closes the door gently, not that she really needs to though. A small smile plays on her lips as she turns to leave.

Only to give a startled 'EEP!' And tumble back.

"Whoa-!" Jason chuckles as he steadies the girl. "Sorry about that, guess I'm too light on my feet for my own good."

Piper rolls her eyes at this, trying hard to ignore his arm around her waist. "I'm sure that's it."

Jason smiles politely. "Hey, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something.."

Piper feels her heartbeat spike up, suddenly all too aware of the fact that he was so close "O-oh?"

Jason seems to take her awkwardness as a sign as discomfort, because he backs up, removing his arm from her waste.

"Yeah, want to walk?" He asks casually.

Piper just nods.

'It's just a small crush, you'll get over it.' She tells herself as she walks beside him.

"I meant to ask you yesterday, but it sort of slipped my mind." Jason starts, his electric blue eyes darting at hers, making her heart skip a beat.

"The Guards at your kingdom...They seemed to think that you were running away..." He lets this hang in the air, an obvious invitation to either ignore him or answer.

Piper silently thanks him for not pushing her, observing his honest face.

'Should I trust you?' She debates in her mind.

Jason, getting no answer, smiles at her instead. "Well, it's none of my business. But it seemed as though they thought you were, well, a troublemaker-?"

Piper lets out a snort of laughter at this.

"What? What's so funny?" Jason asks innocently.

"Hehum...Nothing! It's just...Your understating it a bit." Piper says with a small smile.

Jason raises an eyebrow curiously.

"Well, around the Kingdom..." Oh gosh, she really shouldn't be telling him this. "I sorta asked for stuff.." He's going to think she's a liar and a thief! "And people would give it to me. Anything I wanted really."

"Sounds a lot better than having to steal." Jason states with a playful grin.

Piper laughs uneasily. "Yeeeah, except afterwards...When I didn't return their feelings for me...Well, they called me a thief and a...Liar." She ends quietly. "And my Dad believed them..."

Jason is silent at this as Piper stares at her moving feet.

"So you were labeled a rebel, and the Soldiers never really trusted him afterwards."

Pipers head shoots up in surprise, mostly because his voice is so reasonable. He's face holds no amount of mischief, just pure belief and honesty.

"Yeah..."

Jason frowns. "I am sorry Piper, no Dad should've let that reputation fall on his daughters shoulders. Especially since it was such a small thing."

"...It was a horse."

"Still." Jason glowers at her justification.

Piper lets a smile slip onto her face. "Thank you...Most don't believe me when I tell them this, especially someone I just met."

Jason chuckles. "It's a bit unbelievable, but the only thing less believable is that a girl like you would steal."

It's Pipers turn to raise an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Jason shrugs. "Don't get me wrong Pipes, you just don't seem the type to steal anything, even a horse."

Piper smiles in surprise at this answer. "Thanks Jason."

Piper is all too aware of the fact that he's staring at her, but she keeps her eyes peeled ahead. Finally she can't seem to take it anymore and asks. "What?"

Jason gets a startled look on his face. "Nothing..."

The two walk in a slightly awkward silence after this.

"Thanks." Piper mumbles. "For believing me, I mean.."

Jason grins casually. "I see not reason not to."

"Jason." A voice calls out, causing both of them to look behind them.

A pretty brown haired girl Piper recognized as Reyna waves at them. She flashes Piper a sparing glance, before turning her attention to Jason.

"Percy's asked to see us about...something." Reyna states the last part while giving Piper a distrustful look.

"Uh, yeah okay. Piper I'll see you later-?" Jason asks.

Piper nods numbly. "Yeah okay." Piper doesn't bother trying to fake a smile as she watches them walk away. Reyna giving her one last look that clearly said one thing, he's hers..

-.-

The ship laid anchor next to the small Island for the night as the storm brewed.

-.-

**A/N: Next chapter is the night scenes! I have one for Thalico that I'm particularly looking forward to:D And of course, some Percabeth^^ Reviews make me write faster;) Any questions, comments, requests, ask away!**


	7. Midnight Madness

A/N: We've reached 100 reviews!XD You are all amazing! Keep it up!

Oh, and you all wanted more Percabeth? Well here you go:)

P.S: I am not currently following the revolution series, so this doesn't exactly follow it that much anymore..

**CHECK OUT MY POLL!**

-.-

**Chapter 7: Midnight Madness**

-.-

Leo had kinda hoped the night would turn out unperturbed. Though he should've known that with his luck, no such hope was possible.

It started with the lights going out, and then a large bang.

Leo looks up from his makeshift contraption, darkness filling the room as his lamp dampens.

He frowns, knowing the the main light source, a fire in the core of the ship, was built by him and therefore would not accidentally go out.

Leo's mind immediately went to the Stoll brothers.

Leo stands up, walking in the pitch black room to where he knows his door is. His toe hits something with a metallic bang. "ACK!" Leo grunts while innerly seething from the pain.

The curly haired boy mumbles all types of profanities under his breath as he opens his door to the mess room.

What he sees, or rather, hears, is pure chaos. Angry voices mixed with panic yelling.

Leo sighs in knowledge of what he knows he has to do. 'Why didn't I ever teach anyone else how to manage The Flame?!' He asks himself, before braving the chaos.

He walks for a short while, going by memory to the hallway, all the while pushing past angry shipmates.

Suddenly a small figure smacks him dead on. "Ack!" He grunts while holding onto the figure for balance.

"...Jason?" The feminine voice asks with a twinge of hope.

"No, sorry." Leo mumbles with a grimace.

"Oh...yeah no, sorry!"

And she's gone, whoever she is.

"Geez." Leo grunts while continuing forward, one hand on the side of the wall to check where he is.

'_Left here.'_ His mind orders like a GPS, he does so, rounding the corner only to be hit again.

"Ahh!" Leo all but grimaces as he stumbles to catch his balance.

"...Jason?"

_'Oh geez, what is this? Run into Leo and call him Jason day?!' _Leo mentally complains.

"No, not Jason."

"Oh..." This voice doesn't even apologize, just leaves.

Leo continues forward, this time more careful as to not get in anyone's way.

Too bad he wasn't watching his back. Another figure hits him from behind, giving a low grunt.

"Off! And no! For the last time I ain't Jason!" Leo claims with irritation in every word.

"Leo? It's me." Okay, that voice was Jason's.

"Oh, hey Man..." Leo greets awkwardly.

"Why would I think you're me?" Jason asks curiously."

"Oh it's...Nothing." Leo states while scratching his head sheepishly. He decided it was better not to reveal that every girl in the world was looking to run into him in the dark.

"Alright." Jason drops it mercifully. "To The Flame?" He shakes his head, realizing how cheesy it sounds.

Leo chuckles at this. "Yes my man, to the flame."

-.-

Percy stood with his arms crossed, and a carefully placed look of anger on his face.

Yeah, the Stoll brothers knew he wasn't angry, that much was certain. They sit tied on two chairs facing him, the large metal contraption called The Flame behind them.

Both wearing larger than life smiles. The little brats.

"Just wait till Katie gets here." Is all Percy says, and really all he has to say. The smiles fall flat from their faces.

Percy sighs, taking the small candlelight with him as he makes his way to the contraption. It's a maze of metal pipes all leading to one large container. The container had lost all its coals and fire. Just looking at the large contraption made him confused.

'_Wait for Leo, that's the only way_...' So Percy makes his way to one of the sides of the round room, placing his back against it and waits for the mechanical Genius. The Stoll Boys muttering panicked nonsense to each other.

That's when one of the four doors to the room opens. Percy squints in an attempt to see who it is. "Leo-?" He asks hopefully.

The footsteps are hesitant at his voice, but after a moment they start to make their way to him.

"No." A clear, feminine voice says. A head of blond is the first thing that catches his eye, just like the first time they met. And then it's the eyes. Which seem to take in the small light of the candle.

Annabeth holds his gaze for another heart stopping moment, before turning to the Flame. "Is this the machine that lights up the rooms?" She asks, but its not really a question. The young woman doesn't spare him another glance as she approaches the Flame.

Percy ignores the slight pang to his chest at this. "Yeah it's... The Flame. Leo made it."

She doesn't give any acknowledgement that she heard him, just places her hand on the blackened steel door. She undoes the intricate lock on it, opening it and looking around. "Genius..." She mumbles with an excited smile.

"Thank you, I tried." A new, airy voice says. Leo appearing next to the Flame with a cocky smile on his face.

Annabeth seems too wrapped up in the machine to notice this. "Ah yes, the igniter goes here, and then follows the streams all from one energy source, brilliant."

Leo's cocky smile turns into a bright one. "I'm impressed. Most people can't even open the latch to it..."

Annabeth shrugs nonchalantly. "I'm into this sort of stuff."

The two start talking animatedly with one another. Percy tries to ignore the ugly feeling in the pit of his stomach at the sight of them.

The Brothers Stoll, eerily quiet through this whole exchange, share a look, before gaining smirks on their faces.

"What's wrong Perce?" Conner asks innocently.

"You looks a little tense..." Travis finishes knowingly.

Percy just shoots them a clueless look, before walking over to the two. "Sooo, can you fix it?" He interrupts.

Leo snaps out of it, before nodding. "Oh yeah, it'll be up in no time Bossman."

"Great." Percy smiles expectantly at him.

"See you Annabeth." Leo states before walking over to get working.

Annabeth smiles kindly to him, before turning to Percy.

And then they just stood there awkwardly.

"You're avoiding me." Percy says shortly, and with no emotion.

Annabeth's eyes shift to anywhere but his face. "I think it's perfectly fine to avoid your kidnapper."

Percy scrunches his eyebrows together in frustration. "I suppose...Let me make it up to you?"

Annabeth all but flinches at the sincerity in his voice. 'Why, out of all the Bandits and Thieves, I get kidnapped by the sweetest?!'

"Uh, sure." Annabeth mumbles, hating the fact she felt like a child with a crush.

Percy's face lights up noticeably. "Great-I mean, I'll see you later then."

Annabeth couldn't help but smile at the goofy grin on his face. "Okay then."

Thalia would not like this.

-.-

Thalia did not like this one bit. Being in a room alone, with him, the only source of light being the candle in his hand.

His dark eyes watched her every movement, suspiciously.

Thalia crosses her arms, shooting him glares every five seconds. "You honestly think I have something to do with the lights going off?"

Nico shakes his head slowly. "No, no I don't. But I do think you'd use it to your advantage."

Thalia snorts, making sure to look down her nose at him. "And do what? Jump off the ship and swim away?" She's asks skeptically.

Nico narrows his eyes at her attitude. "I expect you to use those lifeboats you were checking out yesterday and row to the island."

Thalia's smirk drops off her face, replaced with an irritated scowl. "So what? Now you're stalking me?"

Nico just smirks. "I was told to keep an eye on the captives, and the only one who really seems to want to leave the ship is you."

Thalia lets out a low growl, upset that this complete stranger could read her.

The two sit in tense silence, before the lights flicker back on.

Nico looks up at the lamp attached to the wall and states. "That's the end of that." He then turns to Thalia, face unreadable like it always seemed to be. "Try and get some sleep."

Thalia glares at his back as he goes for the door. "Douche."

He pauses for a moment, cheeks rising in what Thalia thought would be a smile, before he walks out.

She merely glares at the door, thunder rolling from the storm.

-.-

A/N: No I will **NOT (not EVER) be discontinuing this fic! **I mean sure, I may take a while to update (school and work is hard!:() but no worries! This story will go on till completion! I haven't even gotten to the kissing scenes yet!


	8. TellTales

**A/N: Here's another!**

**Oh! Someone mentioned to me that my line breakers (-.-) are kind of scary, can anyone help me come up with a better one? I'll put some prototypes in here if you all want to vote for the best one:)**

**-.-**

**Chapter 8: TellTales**

**REVOLUTION**

"Where did you go?!" Was the first thing Thalia asks as Annabeth opens the door.

Annabeth only shrugs. "Seeing what's wrong with the Flame."

"The Flame-?" She asks skeptically.

"It's sort of the light source for the whole ship." Annabeth explains, before getting an excited look on her face. "The parallels in the steam holder is amazing! You should've seen it! It's unlike anything at ho-"

"-Annabeth!" Thalia interrupts, before giving her a pointed look. "Aren't you forgetting something? Like how you were KIDNAPPED and were being held here against out WILL?!"

"...No, no of course I haven't Thals." Annabeth reassures.

"Good, because the first chance we get, I'm getting you out of here, Luke is waiting you know." Thalia tells her shortly, before sighing. "I was stuck in here with creepy boy all night, these people are terrible company.."

'_Let me make it up to you?'_ Percy's voice resounds in her mind, before he blocks it out. "Yeah, just the worst." She really needed some sleep of something.

0.0

Percy awoke to the sound of gentle waves and creaking wood. Oh, and the sound of banging on his door.

He falls off his bed, before sloppily tumbling to the door and opening it. "Wha-?" He asks, before yawning mid-sentence.

Jason just rolls his eyes. "We're ready to sail once more Perce. The faster we move the more distance between the Titans and us."

Percy groans monotonously. "Let me get dressed before we start the rush first."

Jason cracks a grin, nodding in agreement to this. "I'll be on deck then."

Percy then closes the door and throws on an old light blue t-shirt and dark, faded jeans. He reappears moments later. "Lets move."

The two make it up deck, which is pretty much havoc as everyone hustles to get things moving.

Leo stands on the high deck, preparing to steer and manage the ship. Percy then goes through the boring task of making sure everything is ready to move. Of course, he forgets some things, which is what Jason is for.

"You got the sail tied?" He asks the Stoll Brothers, who both nod while wearily eying Katie, who's already 'ground' them for a week for their antics last night.

Percy then catches a head of blonde hair, he turns his head slightly to see the woman leaning on the rails of the ship, looking down at the water.

He wondered slightly why he noticed how her eyes looked in the reflected sun on the water.

Thalia then shows up next to her, shooting Percy an accusing glare that knocks him out of his trance.

"-cy?" He hears Jason say questioningly.

"Mmm?" Percy looks over at him.

"The rest of the preparations?" Jason states with a raised eyebrow.

"Ah, yes...Where was I?" Percy asks with an absent mind. 'She'd never like me...I'm a bandit who freaking kidnapped her.' He thinks to himself, though that didn't stop him from stealing glances at the Blonde.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't her imagination, she was sure of it. Percy kept glancing at her and Thalia mid-check up.

"He's a bit stalkerish, isn't he?" Thalia asks harshly, Annabeth knew that her friend hated this ship. Probably for the same reason Annabeth and the other captives should, because that's just what they were, captives.

"Yeah." Annabeth responds vaguely. Percy was dressed casually, ruddy jeans and an old t-shirt. He didn't look like he was trying to dress like a leader, or that he even considered himself one...And yet somehow...He fit the part perfectly.

'_Stop this Annabeth! He kidnapped you! Took you away from your loving room and Fiancée to a pirate ship!'_ Annabeth tells herself, with new resolution. She turns back to Thalia, her eyes hard. "Lets go, I think I'm getting seasick."

Thalia scrunches her eyebrows in confusion at her friends sudden change in demeanor. She could only hope it meant she was snapping out of the ships trickery. "Sure."

~_Don't mind me, I'm just a breakline~_

They were on the move at last, Percy felt exhausted from the effort, choosing to plop his feet on the side of the rails and lean back in his chair.

Leo gives him a sideways glance, reluctantly putting his chocolate covered pretzels down. "Uh, Bossman? Any reason as to why you're on top deck?"

Percy then jumps into a thinking position. "Leo, you know Annabeth pretty well, right?"

Leo pushes wild black curls out of his face. "Not really, I kind've just met her yesterday...Sooo-" Leo trails off with a shrug.

"...Right." Percy then leans back on the chair and sighs. "I have no idea how to impress her!"

There's a shocked silence, before Leo bursts out hollering in laughter. "Oh geez! You're trying to woo the girl you kidnapped?! The girl with a fiancée?!" Cue more laughter.

Percy's face falls instantly, he sighs at this blatant fact.

Leo instantly stops laughing, blaming his lack of social skills at not being able to tell the seriousness of the situation. "Hey Perce, man. I'm sure she doesn't think like...that"

"No, you're right...No wonder why she avoids me like the plague." Percy had just about made his own emo corner.

Leo sighs awkwardly, wondering why Percy would HIM of all people for love advice. "So...You really like her then? Why don't you just take her to the place you like most on this ship?" It was a random suggestion, really Leo just wanted to go back to something less awkward.. like fiddling with the ships mechanics.

Percy's eyes light up. "You mean the-?"

Leo looks clueless, but then it hits him. "Oh...Oh yeah the aquarium! I knew there was a reason I build that thing..." Leo chuckles while shaking his head. An aquarium on a shop of all things? Well, they said it couldn't be down, so obviously Leo had to do it.

"That's brilliant Leo! She'll HAVE to love it!" Percy's eyes gleam as he all but skips away.

"Now that, is a man hooked." Leo mumbles, but is relieved at being left to his own devices.

His relief is short lived. As Reyna comes up and huffs as she leans against the railings.

... He should probably just ignore her.

But she looked incredibly sad, not the angry sad that she usually would have, one that Leo thought to be incredibly cute as she'd pucker out her lower lip in a pout without even knowing it. No, this was a despair sad, one that made the usually determined and stubborn girl look defeated.

"What's up Reyna?" He asks with genuine concern.

"It's nothing." She states shortly.

"Oookay."

Reyna then looks off into the ocean, eyes guarded like everything else about her.

...

"Chocolate covered pretzel?" He asks after a moment. Reyna stares at him with an indiscernible look on her face, and for a moment Leo thinks she may glare and tell him off for even speaking.

But then she laughs, and not a light, damsel laugh. No, Reyna's laugh is low and smooth, a few adorable snorts as she tries to reign in her amusement.

Leo grins, thoroughly proud of himself for this moment. That he, awkward mechanic himself, made the warrior laugh.

"Sure." She says, a strange mix of sadness and humor in her tone.

For once Leo didn't mind the silence that followed. Because for once it wasn't awkward, it was peaceful.

Odd.

-.-

**I am soooo late and I'm sorry for it! My only promise I can make is that this story WILL be finished! Oh, pleasglee lol me which line break you like most!**


End file.
